


Can We Stop Running?

by Kattwyllie



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Lesbian Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kattwyllie/pseuds/Kattwyllie
Relationships: Amanda Rollins/Reader, Amanda Rollins/You
Kudos: 14





	Can We Stop Running?

You knew getting involved with someone meant that your habits and daily activities would start spilling over into each others lives, you knew Amanda Rollins had two beautiful girls, something you were more than okay with, hell if it meant you didn’t have to have you own, all the better. You knew that Amanda worked some crazy hours and an intense job, you were more than okay with being the one she came home to, dinner waiting, the girls bathed and waiting for bedtime stories. You were more than ready to let her snuggle up to you, holding her close while she mentally dealt with the things she saw at work, whether she wanted to talk, cry or simply just pretend she was paying attention to the trashy reality tv that played in front of you. Hell, you were even okay with the trashy reality television, and as much as you hated to admit it, you were starting to actually like it. 

You spent most of your free time at Amanda’s apartment, the girls and Frannie making it harder for her to come to yours, which again, you didn’t mind. As long as you got to spend time curled up next to the blonde, covering her faces with silly kisses when she needed cheering up, listening to her when the job got to be a little too much, cooking for her when she was about to order take out for the millionth time that week, and especially when you would be the one making her gasp for air, moaning and whimpering your name out quietly into the darkness of her bedroom. 

What you weren’t expecting, were the early morning runs through Central Park, or any park really, the weather didn’t stop her either, freezing your way through February, or sweating your way through August, she was running practically every morning. You were active, hell you were the one usually racing off to a Cross fit class, but cardio?! No thank you. The two of you had left the girls with the nanny, as to not have to deal with a stroller on top of everything else on this particular run through Central. Amanda was paces ahead of you, despite having been together a while, you still hated the whole running thing, and always told her not to wait for you, not wanting to hold her back or screw with her time. The days the girls were gone, she usually made it up to you in the shower before you both took off to work, which was more than okay with you. Realizing how far ahead she was, Amanda slowed to a jog, waiting for you to catch up. 

“Can we stop running? I think I’m dying!” She laughed at that, reaching out to you, 

“You’re fine honey, it’s not too much further ’til we’re home.” She pecked your cheek softly, the words tumbled out of your mouth before you even realized,

“You’re lucky I fuckin love you.” Amanda had been ready to take off for the final stretch when she turned back to you, not surprised to find you bent over your knees catching your breath, she pulled you upright.

“What’d’you just say?” Her face perplexed as she took your face in, you flushed, pushing your hair out of your face.

“Jesus….I certainly never thought I’d say it while you were forcing me to run a 5k before coffee, but fuck, ‘Manda I love you.” Your hand stroked her cheek gently, “I get it if that freaks you out or you don’t wanna say it back, believe me, we’ve- - “ You were cut off by her lips meeting yours, pulling you into a passionate kiss, you could feel the love coming back from her as you parted, bright smiles and soft laughs evident on both of your faces.

“I love you too.” She murmured, giving you a quick peck, before her face contoured into a smirk, “And if you keep up with me the entire way home I’ll make you cum so hard in the shower you won’t be thinking of anything but my mouth for the rest of the week.” You barely had a second to process what she’d said before she took off running, 

“I swear to GOD Rollins!!” You were hot on her heels, and she was very quick to start your post run morning off in a very pleasurable way.


End file.
